


Like An Out Of Body Experience, But Less Fun

by CaughtAlwaysSleeping



Series: Drabbles [19]
Category: Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos
Genre: (I know I JUST said I loved these boys too much to hurt them with writing but liSTEN), TW Dissociation, This was more of a vent piece than anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtAlwaysSleeping/pseuds/CaughtAlwaysSleeping
Summary: Sometimes Jay dissociates, and it takes him a while to come out of it. This would be the first time he does it right in front of Tim though. And naturally, Tim want's to know what's wrong and why Jay suddenly can't seem to do anything.





	Like An Out Of Body Experience, But Less Fun

Sometimes Jay would worry Tim. He would become unresponsive and laggy, spacey, and generally uninvolved or interested. Sometimes he could see it coming, sometimes he couldn't. In order for Jay to spend all night decoding a cryptic video, he would first need to get that glazed look in his eyes, and the jerky motions like something was trying to guide him while he wore a blindfold. Sometimes being in certain places, or certain smells at their hotels would make him step back almost, and leave him sitting on the bed nodding again and again.

The first few times it happened Tim got frightened. He would come up close and call to Jay, or wave his hand in front of his face. Jay had a process. He would run his fingers through his hair, wipe the grease on his shirt, massage his hands, then sit down and straighten his pants. Then his eyes would sort of come back into focus and he would look at Tim. "Yes?" He would ask, but it would be too loud, too much of a question.

"Are you okay?" Tim would ask. On Jays end the question was like a fish hook, taking the time to sink all the way to the bottom before he bit.

"Yes, I'm." A pause, his eyes take a moment to attach themselves to the sight of Tim, worried and anxious. "I'm fine." He would rub his hands on his pants, putting every last drop of focus into feeling the texture, taking in the color that he would miss the next thing to come from Tim.

"You're just acting. Weird. Is all. I'm worried for you, okay?" Seeing as Jay hadn't heard him he would repeat himself.

To Jay, the words were being fed through a radio by someone who was too close to the mic and all the words became jumbled together in a low buzz. He was looking at the memory of what he had heard, looking very closely at it until he thought he understood what the sounds meant and what he should do in response.

"I'm sorry. I think I'm dissociating." His own words felt like he was yelling them down a hallway to someone else who was saying them aloud to Tim. "I'm fine, really."

Not knowing what to do, Tim leaves him there on the edge of the bed in favor of getting their meager belongings all settled in the hotel. One of said items being the laptop. He lifts it open and settles himself down on the other bed. Once connected to the crappy hotel wifi, he looks up what it was Jay said was happening. During his own investigation, Jay comes over and lays down with him, quietly looking in on what Tim's doing.

"Are you doing better now?" Tim asks, looking over at Jay. His eyes seem fine, and he did come over and lay down.

"Yea, I'm okay now," Jay says in normal time, giving a reassuring smile.

"I'm glad you're okay again," Tim says, closing up the laptop. "Sometimes though, we need to talk about it if it's going to happen again. What I should do and stuff."

"Okay. But not all at once. And not tonight, I'm tired." Jay yawns.

Tim puts the laptop on the nightstand and pulls Jay closer so they're snuggling. "Me too," Tim says, pressing a kiss against Jay's hair. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
